opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
Leftist MSM Hides News of Gathering of Eagles
by user 204.16.83.42 Posted March 18, 2007 at Faultline USA If 30,000 Eagles landed in Washington and nobody heard about it, did it really happen? ' This morning’s Google news search shows a whopping 148 articles that mention the Gathering of Eagles counter-protest in Washington yesterday. On the other hand, there are 1,807 news stories about the anti-war protesters. Additionally, most of the stories about the Gathering of Eagles were from less known news sources and bloggers. It’s time to take on the lying leftist main stream media! This is from Michelle Malkin’s latest update today: ::Update: Kit at Gathering of Eagles reports on the National Park Service estimate of the GoE turnout: 30,000 strong. The silent majority no more. ::Update March 18, 2007 1:30am: The NYTimes lies ... The NYT claims that the GoE was “an unusually large contingent of several hundred counter demonstrators . . .” Pure bullcrap. Yup, the journalistic standard-bearers of the NYTimes relied on "several veterans of the antiwar movement" to give them crowd estimates of the Gathering of Eagles. It's the domestic equivalent of MSMers relying on dubious Iraqi stringers to provide them with war coverage while they sit in their comfy Green Zone offices in D.C. and Manhattan. See how the WaPo bends the truth . . . ::'Veterans, Others Denounce Marchers ::Counter-Demonstrators Number in Thousands ::As war protesters marched toward Arlington Memorial Bridge en route to the Pentagon yesterday, they were flanked by long lines of military veterans and others who stood in solidarity with U.S. troops and the Bush administration's cause in Iraq. Many booed loudly as the protesters passed, turned their backs to them or yelled, "If you don't like America, get out!" ::Several thousand vets, some of whom came by bus from New Jersey, car caravans from California or flights from Seattle or Michigan, lined the route from the bridge and down 23rd Street, waving signs such as "War There Or War Here." Their lines snaked around the corner and down several blocks of Constitution Avenue in what organizers called the largest gathering of pro-administration counter-demonstrators since the war began four years ago. ::The vets turned both sides of Constitution into a bitter, charged gantlet for the war protesters. "Jihadists!" some vets screamed. "You're brain-dead!" Others chanted, "Workers World traitors must hang!" -- a reference to the Communist newspaper. Some broke into "The Star-Spangled Banner" as war protesters sought to hand out pamphlets. ::"Bunch of hooligans in motorcycle jackets!" one war protester shot back. ::The large turnout surprised even some counter-demonstrators. Polls show public opinion turning against the war in Iraq, and the November election was widely seen as a repudiation of the administration's policy. . . Yes we all know how trustworthy those media polls are! The MSM has been virtually silent about the actual number of leftist anti-war protesters that were arrested. Hot Air has a pretty good round-up of the news coverage with links to pictures and videos. Be sure to read all the many comments. Here’s ashort selection of comments regarding the lack of MSM coverage: ::Soros-funded astroturfed moonbats in their parade of scum and villainy across Washington. Notice all the pre-printed signs they were carrying? Grass roots my eye! All the real signs were on the GOE/FR side of the street. ::TheBigOldDog on March 17, 2007 at 11:35 PM: Hey folks, I’ve been analyzing some of the MSM online coverage, and it’s more disappointing than ever. ::RightWinged on March 17, 2007 at 11:48 PM: I saw several media people, and from my vantage point I had a good view until my feet got so cold that I had to go walk for a while to get the feeling back. (I hated to give up my spot, but cold concrete just sucks the warmth right out.) ::I couldn’t really tell who the media people were with; they have these laminate tags and the little logos on their microphones were generally hard to make out from more than 10 feet away. I’m pretty sure I saw fox (or a local fox affiliate) but other than that I have no idea who they were. They did seem to be looking at us as though were were a particularly interesting species of primitive chordates, so I suspect that most of them were MSM. nauticalbear on March 17, 2007 at 11:49 PM Our own contributor, Spree of Wake up America did a fantastic job of posting daily updates yesterday. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User 204.16.83.42 Category: March 18, 2007 Category: anti-war protesters Opinions Category: counter-protesters Opinions Category: Gathering of Eagles Opinions Category: Washington Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.